Le Sphinx
by Eyes of Light
Summary: She was a beautiful girl living in a brothel. He was an attractive boy who wanted to be the best journalist across America. How will their worlds collide?/ SasuSaku fic.
1. Chapter 1) Le Sphinx

_Hi guys, this is my first fan fictio. Please go easy on me. My spelling and grammar are definitely not the best, but I tried. Hope you enjoy;)_

 **Chapter 1 (Le Sphinx)**

It was a cold, stormy, wet night. The rain pored down so hard that it almost looked like the dark black pavements were flooded. A frail woman with a navy satin robe, ran quickly down the cobbled streets. Whilst the woman was breathing heavily from the amount of running she endured, she held a bundle that was covered in a wet damp blanket.

"If I don't find a place soon she could die," thought the woman.

Soon the small bundle in her arms started to stir and gurgle.

"Shhh Sakura it's ok," the woman soothed.

The woman looked into her daughters eyes. What once were bright emerald orbs were now dull. Her face that always held a toothless smile, with dimples at each corner of her mouth, was now pale and lifeless.

What was a mother to do. She knocked on every door in New Orleans and yet no one would let them have sanctuary. Probably because Sakura was a bastard and born out of wedlock. Being a single mother and not having a husband is frowned upon. The fact that Sakura's mother got pregnant before she wed, and the father wanted nothing to do with her, meant she had to fend for her and her child. And because she was pregnant so young and refused to have an abortion, her parents kicked her out.

As she sat with her child in a dimly lit street with the rain cascading down her face, she started to cry. She clutched the baby to her body to share her warmth.

"Ad least I have a place to sit, maybe I can use the bench as a bed," she sadly thought.

Just as she was about to fall asleep with her baby snuggle to her body.

"Bonjour mademoiselle."

Being startled by the voice she jolted up. A tall thin man with a small stash on his face smiled warmly at her.

"What's a pretty woman like you and a baby doing out at this time of hour, and in the rain too."

"Désolé monsieur, but I have no place to go, and my child will die if I'm out hear any longer. No place will accept us" she cried as her tears blended with the rainfall.

"I know a place that will accept people like you. You and your child can stay as long as you want" the man crookedly smiled. Out of his black suite he pulled out a piece of lined paper. Cupping it with his hands so the paper would not get soaked.

"Hear, go to this address," he pointed to the paper and she gently took it from his hand. "And tell Madame Clémence that Gerald sent you. You must listen carefully, Madame Clémence might come across strong, but if you tell her your situation she can help you. Staying with her isn't complete free though, you might have to do some jobs."

She got up and put the paper in her pocket under her robe with her free hand, and the other holding baby Sakura. "Oh no monsieur that's not a problem, I'll do any job if it means that me and my baby has a place to sleep" she smile lightly at him.

"Thank you so much monsieur"

"Oh, that's no problem child, please call me Gerald. And what name does a beautiful rose like you have"

She blushed deeply "Colette" she said as she started to walk away from the man, to head to the mystery location given to her.

After what seemed like hours of walking, she came into a part of town she had never came across, if she was even in the town? At each side of her, were abandoned buildings, their windows border up with wood. She felt eerie, as it was night and no one else was walking around. It was like a complete ghost town. She kept walking down the long narrow streets that seemed to go on forever. She start to have doubts that this place even exists, but her desperation made her push on. Something caught her eyes in the distance, yellow patches of light up ahead in her centre vision.

Soon she started running and as she got closer to the lights, she started to see a structure. A tall manor stood, it was a large building, but yet it looked delicate. The manor was built out of ivory stone and the high roof was made out of navy blue tiles. Their was lights on downstairs, however the windows in the upstairs had drapes over them, so it was blacked out. The manor was the last place on the street as the pathway stopped and the tall building stood in front.

She climbed the marble steps that lead to a large wooden door. On the side of the door she found a gold inscription that read "Le Sphinx," the same name that was written on the paper given to her.

"Well this is it," she thought. She probably would have been more intimidated to knock on the door, however having a small infant in her arms that needed shelter gave her motivation.

She gave two loud knocks on the door. Soon a black man in a suit opened the door. "Can I help you mademoiselle," he said staring at the bundle in her arms.

"Yes, I was sent hear to see Madame Clémence," she lulled sweetly.

"I see, follow me to the parlour. May I take your coat?"

"No thank you" she said, as she was still cold and wanted to keep Sakura warm.

She followed the man, turning from the hallway that lead into a massive room. The room was rouge, but had a trim of oak wooden panelling at the bottom. There were wooden framed plush couches all over the room, that sat men. The men could range from young to old. Woman were dressed scantily clad wearing lacy slips and knee high socks. Also the woman were dolled up to look like they were dressed for a lavished party. The thing that she couldn't comprehend, was that the women were throwing themselves at these men. Some women were sitting on their laps and others draped their hands across them. She soon noticed a pattern, some of the women would lead the men up the stairs, whilst some of the men would come back down the stairs looking disheveled.

What lead her out of her thoughts was a sharp voice, "hello dear, you wanted to see me."

She looked up to see a very old woman, so old she looked like a witch. The old woman had curled blond hair that was obviously a wig. Her red lipstick was overly drawn on, and some of it ended up in her yellow teeth. "Oh, and what have we hear," the old woman cried grabbing the bundle that was once in Colette's arms. "Aaaw, it's a baby, I always wanted one, but dear once you get to my age your ovaries shrivel up," she laughed.

Colette uncomfortable giggled. "My names Colette, I was sent hear to see you, by a man named Gerald. You see me and my baby have no place to go, and this man told me you could help us."

"Oh yes Gerald, he's one of my top clients," Madame Clémence grinned.

"Clients?"

"Yes dear, clients. Oh my your baby's so beautiful, just wait till she's older, she could probably marry into royalty," the old woman boomed stroking Sakura's cheek.

"So may we stay, I was told I would need to do some jobs. I'm willing to do any line of work if it means we have a place to stay. I can do clean and cook meals."

"That won't be necessary, we all ready have a cook and cleaners," said the old woman.

"Well what do I have to do to stay"

"Oh dear, are you that naive? You have to know what this place is?" the old woman gasped.

Colette just stared at the old woman blankly.

"It's a whore house," the old woman laughed like a chain smoker.

Colette's face paled. She couldn't be a whore, she couldn't just go and sleep with random men. What would her family think of her?

"Come on dear, it's not that bad, once it gets to 8:00pm you sleep with a few men. Then you have the morning and most of the afternoon off, till it turns 8:00pm again. It's the easiest job in the world. Plus who else other than a whore house, would take in a bastard child," said Madame Clémence.

I mean what did Colette have to lose. She had a baby and no place to go. Who cares what her mother and father would think, they kicked her out. She needed to put her baby first.

Colette looked down at her feet "I'll do it."

The old woman passed Sakura back over to Colette. Madame Clémence started clapping. "Yes dear, I knew you'd come round, and with your beautiful face it should be easy." She grabbed a wooden cane and started walking to the stairs. "Follow me dear you can stay in the attic, and I'll have someone bring you and your baby some food."

"Oh, thank you so much."

They reached the attic. It was surprisingly a large room that had a wooden canopy bed with rose drapes. The walls were pink with cream borders. It was so feminine. "This is so beautiful," thought Colette.

"I hope this is to your liking. Theirs an old wicker basket under the bed, Sakura can sleep in it." Madame Clémence informed.

"Thank you so much Madame Clémence."

"Pish posh child, and by the way you start work tomorrow," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2) The Journey

_Hi, hears the next chapter. So this chapter is shorter than the first one as it's just an introduction of some of the characters. Please enjoy. Sorry for any errors. Hope you like it :)_

 **Chapter 2 (The Journey)**

 ****15 years later****

 **BANG!**

That one loud noise cause the boy who was lying in his king sized bed to jolt up. "What the hell was that," screamed the easily agitated boy.

"Sasuke, open your window it's me"

"Oh lord have mercy on me," Sasuke mumbled. As he got up out of bed, he quickly gave himself a glance in the mirror. He noted how his onyx hair was spiked to one side, so all he needed to do was ruffle a hand through the back of his head to quickly correct it. Once done he went to the window and pressed the latch to open the glass. Looking down he saw his annoying friend Naruto with a stone in his hand. It's a surprise he hadn't broken the window. Naruto looked like he'd swallowed part of the sun, as his spiked blonde hair curved round his scalp. His face was beaming with a smile.

"Dope, what do you want? Do you always have to pester me?"

"Sasuke get your chicken haired butt down hear. Today's the day!"

Sasuke having just woke up and still drowsy, his mind was fogged.

"Sasuke it's your birthday, your 17," screamed the blond with joy.

Normally Sasuke wouldn't show emotion but on this special occasion his eyes widened.

Quickly Sasuke slammed the window shut. He realised he was only wearing underwear, he grabbed a white buttoned shirt, a black waist coat and some navy pants. It took less than a minute for Sasuke to be fully dressed.

Once outside Naruto put one arm over Sasukes shoulder. "I can't believe it, the day has finally came. Not only will we be rich, but we get to explore new parts of America and finally get out of Texas," Naruto said.

Sasuke pushed the blond boys arm of his shoulder, he wasn't one for contact. "I'm not interested in the money," said Sasuke. He turned to look at Naruto, "I wanna write the best story across America."

"I wanna make my paw proud too," Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke never had the best relationship with his father, he always seemed to favour Itachi. His father would allow Itachi to help run his business, but left Sasuke out of the equation. His father owned a Newspaper publication, it was the biggest newspaper company down south, even though it was just based in Texas. This meant Sasuke came from a very wealthy family. Ever since Sasuke was a small child he would read his fathers papers, reading the stories. That's when he realised he wanted to be a journalist. He wanted to uncover the earths truths. Sasuke hopes that by writing a good story his father would acknowledge him.

Sasuke wouldn't want this to ruin his public image, but he's a total mommas boy. He adored his mother and wouldn't let a bad thing be spoken of her. Sasukes mother kindly talked to her husband, as she knew of Sasukes dream to be a journalist. So his father made a deal with him. He would allow Sasuke to venture across America once he turned 17 to write a story.

How does Naruto come into the equation? Well Sasukes father and Narutos father were good freinds. Narutos father owned an ink company, giving Sasukes father good deals on ink for his newspapers. Once Naruto heard that Sasuke was to travel across America, he wanted in. So Naruto begged his father. Narutos father agreed that traveling across America could build character. So Narutos father talked to Sasukes father and they both decided it would be a good idea to send them off together.

Both of the boys headed of to Sasukes fathers newspaper company. They got to the large building and entered. They walked straight to Sasukes fathers office. They opened the door.

"Hello little brother, ready for your big day?" smirked Itachi.

"Where's father?"

"Sorry little brother, he can't make it, he's in a meeting. He told me to tell you good luck."

Sasuke frowned, this is typical of his father to not turn up to the biggest event in his life.

"Hears what you came for," said Itachi handing Sasuke a massive lump of cash.

"Where are we going?" smiled Naruto. "Have you decide?"

"Yes, we're heading to New Orleans," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke and Naruto decided they'd get on a motor bus and see how far it gets them. Just before they hopped on the bus, a girl cried to Sasuke.

"Oh, my dear Sasuke, why do you have to leave me?"

"Jesus Christ, Karin I'm not yours. Just because our family's want us to elope doesn't mean it's going to happen." If looks could kill Karin would be dead.

Before the redheaded woman could speak, Sasuke jumped on the bus and Naruto followed behind. The bus started moving, and all they could hear was Karin screaming for Sasuke.

Naruto started chiming, "Sasuke and Karin sitting in a tree-" "shut up dope," Sasuke said giving Naruto a death glare.

"But seriously man, are you interested in any women. I mean, me and Hinata have been going steady for six months," grinned the blond.

"I don't have time for women, I have a story to write."


	3. Chapter 3) Welcome New Orleans

_Enjoy the 3rd Chapter. Sorry I don't have much to say ;)_

 **Chapter 3 (Welcome New Orleans)**

Even though Texas and Louisiana were state neighbours, they were so different, especially in New Orleans. With its highly French influences, Sasuke always wanted to visit. Once he found out about the rise and use of Voodoo magic, he had to write a story on it. What was voodoo used for? Where did it come from? Is it a hoax? Has it killed people? How long has it been around for? So many questions rose in Sasukes head.

It took about a week of travailing to final get to where they wanted to be. Even though Texas was right next to Louisiana, it felt like they were in a complete different country. A lot of people fluently spoke French, and the buildings were magnificent, with pastel coloured shops and houses. Pink, yellow, green, every thing was so vibrant. They all had iron balconies that had flowers draping down.

"How the hell did we get to France," cried Naruto.

Sasuke put his hand in front of his eyes. "Naruto your a fucking idiot. Its New Orleans, where a lot of French happened to migrate over hear."

"Oh, my feet hurts Sasuke, since we're hear why don't we find a hotel."

"Hn, we should find a hotel soon, the sun is setting, and I need to find a place to put my writing equipment."

The first hotel they saw was in the town next to the shops and bars. Standing in the lobby, Naruto and Sasuke walked to the reception desk. They were advised to come to this hotel by the locals, as it was rated at five stars.

Naruto and Sasuke stood at the reception desk for about two minutes, as no one was behind the reception desk. Naruto decided to ring the bell, still no one came so he range it again and again and again...

"Knock it off dope" Sasuke scowled, whacking his shoulder.

"Bonjour, how can I help gentlemen" a man said with a thick French accent, as he popped over the reception counter with a fake smile.

"We'd like a room," Sasuke said.

"Sorry monsieur's, but we have no rooms left. You see, you came at a busy time, it's Mardi Gras," the receptionist stated.

"Mardi who?" Naruto asked.

The man looked at Naruto like he was a pest. "Mardi Gras is a two week festival we have hear, that's why it's quite busy. Your probably not gonna find a hotel in town, as most of them are fully booked."

"What kinda five star hotel can't provide a room," Naruto bellowed.

The receptionist had never met such a rude boy. The blond boy spoke without manners whilst the dark haired boy gave of an intimidating vibe. "I can't put up with these two," thought the receptionist. Then he had an idea, or rather a plot. "I'll send them to the furthest end of town, only to whisk them to the filthiest place I can think of. That'll show them!"

Just as Sasuke and Naruto were about to turn around to leave.

"Wait, I know where you can stay, and they will definitely have room for you boys." The man smiled devilishly. "Just follow this map" he said as he circled an area on a map of New Orleans and handed it over to Sasuke.

Both of the boys thanked the receptionist and start their journey.

By the time Naruto and Sasuke found the place it was midnight. "Thank god, this is the place. It's like a castle, this is more like it," said Naruto stretching his arms over his head.

"Hn, Le Sphinx" Sasuke said reading the gold inscription. "This has to be it," he thought.

Naruto knocked on the door. Soon a black man opened the door. "Were looking for a room?" smiled Naruto, shaking the mans hand.

"Well you boys definitely came to the right place." The man made a gesture for the boys to follow him, by using a coming motion. "Hear boys, just stand in the parlour."

Once the boys got to the parlour they admired the decorations that were over the top, but they also were very confused. Men were siting on couches, whilst women dived on the men for their attention. A lot of women started to pester Sasuke, obviously because Sasuke was a very attractive young man. One woman who looked worst for wear, having thick amounts of makeup splattered on her face, decided to rub her body against Sasuke. "Mmmm, honey I've never seen you around," she said trying to sound sexy, but her voice came across too deep. She must have been three times the age of Sasuke. Just as Sasuke was about to shove the woman of him an older woman intervened.

"What have a told you Anne about scaring off the new customers," the old woman shouted, pointing her fingers at Anne. Anne just stuck her nose in the air and walked away. "Bonjour my dears, I've never seen you in hear before. My name is Madame Clémence. Is their anything I can help you with?" she smiled kindly.

"Yes, me and my friend would like a room," Naruto beamed.

"That can be arranged, have you picked which women you'd both like?"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other confused.

"No, we don't want women, we just want a room." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"I mean you can have a room, but its awful strange how you come to a brothel for no action," Madame Clémence laughed.

"A brothel!" Naruto and Sasuke both said in union.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch," Sasuke fumed.

"Oh let me guess, you were told that this was a hotel," Madame Clémence said whilst laughing so hard, she held onto the wall. "I can give you a room that's available, but you'll have to share it with another person."

"I'm not sharing with another person," Sasuke said looking agitated. Sasuke didn't like the idea of sharing his room with a filthy whore. What if he ended up sharing a room with someone like that old hag who tried to grind against him! Sasuke couldn't understand women who sold their bodys, where's their self respect?

"Come on Sasuke, what option do we have? It's late and I'm tired, we've been traveling all week, and we've walked for miles," whined Naruto. "Plus I think it will be good for you to share a room with a woman, it'll give you more experience with women other than your mother," Naruto grinned.

"Shut up dope," Sasuke glared. "Fine, we'll take it," mumbled Sasuke handing the woman a lump some of cash.

"Ahh, that's great dears, just come with me." Madame Clémence took them up the first flight of stairs, which lead them to a hallway of doors. Noises could be heard through the doors, noises that Sasuke and Naruto wished they'd never heard. At the end of the hallway was another door that led them to more flights of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a large wooden double door.

"This is your room. I gave you both this room cause it's out of the way and it's one of the biggest in the house," explained Madame Clémence. "Don't worry about the girl who'll you'll be sharing this room with, she's a sweetheart." Sasuke just rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4) Bedtime Stories

Hope you like Chapter 4 ;)

 **Chapter 4 (Bedtime Stories)**

They opened the door, Sasuke had never seen such a feminine room in his entire life. The only women in his life, that Sasuke ever bothered with were his mother and aunts. His mothers room was very elegant and sophisticated, probably due to her age. However he'd never been in another woman's room before. He did not expect this, he thought it would look like a dirty whores room, with red walls and black leather all over. This room had none of that. The room was a light shade of pink and the furniture was all white. Soft cuddly animals lay on shelves and on the floor. In each corner of the room their were two basic metal beds, that looked like they could fold in half. The whole room had a pleasant aroma, like soft linen and cherries. Placed in the opposite corner of one of the beds, was a white vanity, covered in perfume bottles and lotions. It was as if the room was for a child and a adult, a complete mixture. Next to the vanity, in the centre their was a massive canopy bed. It had white sheets and big fluffy pillows. But wait, their was something or someone under the covers!

"Dear, we have guests," said Madame Clémence, as she walked over to the bed to shuffle the blankets. Soon someone started to stir. "Come on Sakura, wake up."

What was once a lump on the bed, was a girl with her face turned to the side. "Pink?" Sasuke thought. Then the girl sat up, her face still turned to the side. All you could see was her long pink locks cascade down her shoulders, with the tips of her hair in loose curls. The girl lifted her arms up to stretch and softly yawned.

She then turned around, and Sasukes heart stopped beating.

She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. No, calling her beautiful didn't give her justice, she was an angel. Her eyes were like massive emerald jewels coated with thick long lashes. Her eyebrows were thick but framed her face, making her eyes pop even more. She had an angelic heart shaped face, at the tip of the heart lay plump glossy lips. Her nose was slightly upturned and fit her face perfectly. She wasn't like most of the women downstairs, who wore excessive amounts of makeup, she barely had any on at all, because she didn't need it. Her long pink bangs were pined to her head by white lace ribbons tide into bows. Some of her loose bangs fell out of the bows, leaving strands to frame her face. She had on, a white baggy undergarment top and white bloomers. She was very frail and petite like a china doll. Even though she was small her creamy legs seemed to go on for miles, wearing knee high black lacy socks.

Sasuke heard Naruto gulp.

Sasuke turned away from the girl, feeling like his face was heating up.

The girl smiled at the two boys. "Bonjour, It's so nice to meet you, finally I get to talk to people my own age" she said clapping and giggling.

Sasuke looked at her curiously, she was like a young child.

Naruto took over and grabbed her hand, kissing the top. "Well, it's lovely to meet you to little lady, my names Naruto. I'm sure we're gonna have a blast."

Sasuke hit Narutos back and gave him a deadly glare.

"Sorry about my friend hear, he's really grumpy," Naruto laughed. Sakura looked at Sasuke who was still glaring at Naruto and giggled.

"Well do you have a name?" She smiled at Sasuke gently.

"Sasuke," he said rather quickly.

"You don't talk much do you, compared to your friend," she tilted her head innocently at Sasuke.

"Hn"

She giggled again. "I guess that's a yes."

Sasuke looked away. Sasuke wondered why it felt like it was getting hotter in hear. And what's with this chick, she was way too happy for someone living in a whore house.

Madame Clémence was the first one to break the tension that lingered in the air. "Well, I'll be going. Enjoy your stay boys, theirs a bathroom through that door, if you'd like to get changed and have a bath." She turned to Sakura "And be a good girl Sakura, don't pester the boys, they seem to be hear for business."

"Don't worry baby, you can pester me all you want," Naruto said with the biggest grin.

Sakura just shook her head and smiled. Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto. Madame Clémence left the room shutting the door. Both boys changed down to their underwear and washed their faces. Sasuke took the bed facing the vanity, whilst Naruto took the bed facing the bathroom door.

Once everyone was in bed Sakura spoke. "So why are you hear?"

"We're hear to write a story for a newspaper," Naruto said enthusiastically.

Sakura sat up in her bed and looked at both of the boys with wide eyes. "Oh, that sounds so exciting, I wish I could be a journalist. It must be so amazing travelling the world and finding secrets." She looked starry eyed, and in aww at the boys.

Sasuke felt a swell of pride, and smirked,"well it's not just easy stuff. You have to have a knack for finding out the truth. Wether people like to hear it or not." She looked at Sasuke with two hands clasped together at the side of her face and nodded adoringly at him. He couldn't seem to help himself, he always had a big ego, but he never tried to impress people, especially women. She was like a young child that was easily impressed by stories. She was so naive and innocent for a girl living in a whore house.

"What are you gonna write your story on, if you don't mind me asking?" She questioned whilst biting her bottom lip.

"It's confidential," Sasuke said with a serious tone.

"Oh," Sakura looked down at the bed like a wounded animal.

"You idiot, look at what you've done," Naruto said glaring at Sasuke. Why should Sasuke care if he hurt her feelings? He's an Uchiha, and his fathers company comes first, right? "We're writing a story on Voodoo," Naruto said, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

"You fucking idiot, what if she tells people and someone else writes a story on my topic," Sasuke shouted. He was about to get up off the bed to grab Narutos neck. But someone stopped him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, my lips are sealed," she did fake actions pretending to seal her lips and throw away the key. Fucking childish girl.

"Besides, who am I gonna tell. I don't have any friends," she sadly replied.

"Well today's your lucky day, me and Sasuke hear can be your friends," the blond beamed.

"I never agreed to this," Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"Shut up idiot, do you wanna hurt her feelings again for the second time in one night," Naruto whispered, so Sakura wouldn't hear.

"Yay" clapped Sakura. "I finally have not just one friend but two." She rolled on the bed in delight. "Hey, why don't I help you with your story, by showing you round the area. I've lived hear my entire life, I know the place like the back of my hand."

"No" Sasuke said in a low serious tone.

Sakura cutely pouted and turned round facing away from him, "fine then, I won't take you to see the witch doctor."

Now this caught not only Narutos attention but Sasukes. "Your lying, what would a girl like you know about a witch doctor?" Sasuke retorted with one brow raised.

"I'm not lying, he lives in the bayou. The bayous so big you will need a guide. You could get lost down their, or worse eaten by an alligator." she said with such honestly that Sasuke started to believe she was telling the truth.

"Why would you need to see a witch doctor?" questioned Naruto.

"Well, I saw him when I was five. My mother was sick, so I asked him to cure her of her deadly illness." she said looking down to the ground.

"Did he cure her?" Naruto looked at her with desperation.

"No, the witch doctor told me that it was too late, he could have saved her if she had been brought their sooner. She died not long after." She said with a quiet motionless tone.

"You can help us," Sasuke said. The girl looked up from her bed and her frown turned into smiled. Why did he do that? Why did he feel better seeing her smile? "No, the only reason I'm letting her come is for the story, not cos I give a shit about her," he told himself.

Soon they were sleepy and Naruto was the closest to the light, so he turned it off. Sasuke could hear soft breaths coming from Sakuras direction. The moon light peeked through one of the curtains and shon onto the sleeping girl. He could see her chest rise and fall with each breath. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but it was quite calming. She looked like a porcelain doll as she lay with her eyes closed.

Sasuke got pulled out of his trance.

"Pssst."

He turned to see Naruto wide awake.

"What do you want dope," Sasuke whispered.

"You like Sakura," Naruto smirked.

"Fuck off," Sasuke aggressively whispered.

"Well you didn't deny it," Naruto said. He the started mimicking Sakura by fluttering his eyes and trying to curling a strand of hair around his finger. "Oh, Sasuke can I help you," he whispered in a high pitched tone. He started to then role play Sasuke by talking in a deep voice, "you can help us Sakura." Sasuke was furious. Naruto loved winding Sasuke up, he tried to hold in his laughter so he wouldn't wake Sakura up.

"Why the hell would I like a dirty little whore," Sasuke replied angrily.

Naruto gasped, "how could you say that about Sakura?"

"Shut up and just go to bed," Sasuke lied down on his bed and turned the other way, so he wouldn't have to see Naruto. Sasuke tried to block a certain someone out of his mind, making it hard for him to fall asleep. On top of that Sasuke could hear Narutos loud snoring. God, this was going to be a long trip


	5. Chapter 5) To The Bayou

_Hi, hears chapter 5. Sorry if theirs any errors. By the way in chapter 4, I gave a description of Sakuras appearance. I drew what she would look like in the story, which is the cover image. Enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 5 (To The Bayou)**

The next day came, as the sun shone down in New Orleans. Sakura had been awake since the early hours of the morning. She was too excited. Not only did she now have friends to hang out with, but she would have a fun day of showing them around New Orleans. Since she was up, she decided to make the boys some breakfast. "I'll give them a proper New Orleans styled breakfast," she thought happily. It took Sakura a few hours to slave over the stove, but she was finally finished. She had two plates of food and two glasses of orange juice. She placed both the plates and the glasses of orange on a tray. She carefully carried the food up the stairs. In the hallway their stood a man next to the doorway of one of the rooms. He was just buttoning his shirt and tying his belt around his pants. "Well well well, did you make your uncle Gerald breakfast," he crookedly smiled. "No, silly uncle Gerald, I made breakfast for my friends Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said smiling lightly.

"You mean those boys who came hear last night," replied the curious man.

"Sorry uncle Gerald, but I need to go or the food will get cold," she quickly scooted past him. As she walked past, the man kept staring at her ass. "A fine piece of meat, even more fuckable than her mother," he dirtily thought. She had no clue, she was like a moth to a flame. She didn't even know the power she had over the men around her. She only saw the good in people and couldn't see the dark, sick and twisted reality that lied before her.

She finally reached the room and opened the door. Sasuke was the only one out of the two that was awake. He was sitting to the edge of his bed with his arms above his head pulling on his shirt. Sakura looked away from Sasuke with blush that spread across her cheeks. She turned back to face him once he put on his shirt. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and nodded to her, as a polite gesture. "Bonjour Sasuke. I have made you and Naruto some breakfast, New Orleans style," she beamed with happiness, placing the tray on the small fold up table that lay in the center of the room. Sasuke was actually really hungry, come to think of it both of the boys hadn't had tea yesterday because they were too preoccupied with finding a hotel.

"Thanks," Sasuke causally replied. Sasuke sat at the table and Sakura sat on her bed eagerly waiting for Sasuke to take the first bite. Before he started to dig in, Naruto woke up to the sweet smell of food.

"Whats, that smell?" Naruto yawn.

"Hello sleepy head," Sakura chirped. "I made you a yummy New Orleans styled breakfast."

Narutos eyes doubled in size. He quickly bolted to the table. "Oh boy, Sakura you doll. You didn't need to do this for us," he happily said whilst grabbing a fork. "Yes I did, it's the least I could do for my friends," she sweetly replied. Sasuke couldn't believe it, was this girl for real? She had only just met them last night and yet she was willing to see them as friends. It was more pathetic in Sasukes eyes, how this girl was so desperate to call them her friends, like it was a badge of honour. Not only that, but in a couple weeks they'd be gone and never see her again. "You bet Sakura," Naruto beamed. Of course Naruto was fine with her calling them friends, as she gave him food. Anyone could bribe Naruto with food.

"What have you made for us Sakura," Naruto said with his mouth watering.

"I've made you some pulled pork grits with some scrambled egg on the side. If you look to the bottom of your plates you'll find I made you each some beignets with powdered sugar." she exclaimed with a nervous smile.

Naruto started scoffing down food. But Sasuke ate his carefully saving the each taste. "This is amazing Sakura, you'll make one hell of a house wife," Naruto said slightly muffled, due to talking with his mouth full. Sakura giggled at Naruto. "What about you Sasuke? Did you like the food?" she said looking deeply into his eyes, as if seeking for his approval. Sasuke just nodded, the truth was he loved the food. At home he normally had the servants cook him meals, and on a rare occasion his mother would cook him food . But this was one of the best meals Sasuke had ever tasted. Even the beignets tasted heavenly, and Sasuke wasn't a sweet lover. But Sasuke was an Uchiha, meaning he wasn't gonna go out of his way to complement her.

Once they were all ready and dressed Sakura took the boys downstairs. "I can't wait to start our adventure," Sakura said skipping out of the whore house, the two boys followed behind her.

Once they were outside they saw three women smoking on cigarettes. Sasuke recognised one of them from the night before. It was that ugly slut who felt him up. All three of them looked liked they had been dragged through a garbage can. Sasuke wanted to avoid them, but little miss sunshine decided to do the opposite. "Bonjour girls" Sakura waved. The women however didn't wave back at her. Instead the slut called Ann, called out to the boys "hey hansom fellas," she winked. Naruto almost gaged. As Sakura walked past them, Sasuke could hear the women sniggering and calling her names. He felt like he wanted to rip their faces off. Sakura oblivious, due to her happy face, didn't realise they were talking smack about her. She was too naive, he had to protect her.

After half an hour, they arrived into town. Sakura was so excited, telling Naruto who listened to her intently about all the best places to go for food and shopping. Sasuke noticed how practically every man in town, wether married or single would stare at Sakura. He could see the men stare at her with deep desire in their eyes. Lust. Some of the men would wave at her and she would wave back at them. Sasuke started to get angry with her. "Why is she waving at these dirty perverts," he thought. The further they walked through the town the whiter Sasukes knuckles got.

Soon the town started to disappear in the distance behind them, as they walked through a field of long grass. Sakura quickly tagged Naruto and started to run away from him, giggling as he tried to catch her. Sasuke knew that Naruto was running slower than he usually would, that if he was racing him he'd run faster. He was going easy on her. "I feel like I'm babysitting infants," Sasuke thought. He kept watching Sakura smiling and giggling. "She's got nice smile," Sasuke thought without even thinking. "What am I saying, she's a fucking slut like the rest of them," Sasuke told himself.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when Naruto tagged him and quickly ran away.

"I'm not playing this stupid game," Sasuke scowled.

Sakura stuck her tongue out innocently, "you don't wanna play cos you know I'm too fast for you," she said with a playful tone. That was all Sasuke needed to start chasing her, unlike Naruto who let her win, he was about to show her who the fastest really was. Sasuke easily caught up to her, grabbing her small shoulder to turn her around. They were too busy caught up in playing tag that they both didn't see how the flat land started to slope down. Sakura lost her balance causing her and Sasuke to fall down the slope. As Sakura was just about to fall Sasuke used his hands to cup the back of her head, shielding her from hurting herself. The slope wasn't steep, but it still caused them to roll down the hill. Sasuke now had his hands holding Sakuras lower waist and Sakura was scrunched into Sasukes chest, her fists clutched onto his shirt. Once they landed at the bottom Sasuke was the first to sit up. Looking down he saw Sakura with her eyes closed. He soon realised that he was straddling her waist. At that moment he felt pools of warmth bellow his waist. He also felt his pants tighten. Maybe it was the testosterone in his body, but he didn't want to move, it felt so right. But he knew if he didn't movie soon, he would have a noticeable issue in his lower region, that he definitely didn't want Sakura to see. Sakuras eyes slowly fluttered open. Sasuke quickly jumped up. "What happened?" Sakura asked sounding as if she was in a daze. "We rolled down that hill," Sasuke said giving her a hand up.

Soon Naruto started running down the hill. "I thought I lost you guys," Naruto shouted looking relived. Sakura hugged Naruto, "don't worry, we were just hear," she reassured the blond. Sasuke didn't like watching Sakura hug Naruto.

At the bottom of the hill their was a river. The water seemed still. The water was also blackish and mirky, definitely not a place you'd wanna swim. It's seemed to stretch far, and had bare cypress trees scattered around the river that made the area look erie. "We're hear, we have arrived at the bayou," Sakura cheered


	6. Chapter 6) The Man With The Hex

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

 **Chapter 6 (The Man With The Hex)**

At the side of the bayou lay a small dock, if you can even call it that? The wood had chipped away and it had missing planks. "Be careful, the dock it's quite old," warned Sakura as she carefully walked over the dock, and gracefully stepped into a small row boat. Sasuke and Naruto followed in her foot steps. Once in the boat Naruto insisted that he and Sasuke rowed. Sasuke agreed with Naruto. Part of Sasuke didn't want Sakura doing a mans job, "with her tiny arms we'll never get their," Sasuke thought. It was something his father instilled in him, on how to treat a woman, about how a woman should be put on a pedestal. "Are you sure you don't want me to row?" She said feeling guilty for just sitting. "Sakura, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be hear. It's the least we could do," beamed Naruto. Sakura just smiled, tucking a loose bit of hair behind her ear.

The slow, almost stagnant current of the bayou, whisked them along. Soon the river grew more narrow. The cypress trees on either side of the river created an arch, making it darker due to the lack of sunlight.

"This is creepy," cried Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "Do you want me to get your bottle," he teased at the blond.

Naruto decided it would be a good idea to dive on Sasuke, causing the boat to rock to one side.

"You fucking idiot, are you trying to get us killed," Sasuke furiously screamed, griping onto Narutos collar.

Both of the boys were too busy squabbling to realise that their was a member overboard.

"H-el-p I can-t.."

As Naruto and Sasuke were once fighting each other, hearing Sakuras desperate cry for help stopped them instantly.

Sasuke looked down the bottom of the boat to see no Sakura. He quickly peered over the side and saw a few air bubbles appear to surface.

"Shit, she can't swim" Sasuke quickly thought.

Without even thinking of the alligator infested waters, he dived in. He didn't care about the danger in what he was doing, he just wanted her to be safe. Naruto watched as Sasuke dived into the dark waters. Naruto waited for Sasuke to return to the surface. Naruto bit his lip, they'd already been under their for a minute.

"Come on you bastard, you better bring back Sakura," the blond cried anxiously.

Soon Sasuke broke through the calm surface of the bayou. The water splashed around him, as he used his legs to lunge powerfully out of the water. In his arms he was holding the unconscious pinklet. Sasuke didn't waste time, as he laid her on the boats floor and started pushing her chest down with his hands. All Naruto could do was watch. Sasuke placed his mouth on hers, he couldn't help but think dirty thoughts at that moment. "what are you thinking, she's on deaths door," he said to himself feeling guilty. He kept blowing air into Sakuras mouth and went back to pressing her chest. Not long after Sakura started coughing up water. Sasuke patted her back, "that's it Sakura, get it all out," Sasuke whispered softly to her. "Sa-ss-ke," she mumbled groggily. Her face was very pail and she looked startled. Sasuke placed her under his face and on his shoulder. "Shhh, your ok," he gently whispered to her, wrapping an old blanket around her. Naruto couldn't believe it, he'd never seen Sasuke treat anyone with that level of care, especially someone he'd only met yesterday.

About an hour later and fully recovered, Sasuke snapped out of it and was at the opposite end of the boat to Sakura. "I only fucking saved that slut, because I need her for my story," he tried telling himself. Who the hell does she think she is, ever since she's got hear she's been bad luck.

Once she recovered Sakura happily started singing a song. Her voice was sweet, like someone who sang in a heavenly choir. Naruto seemed to like it, as he started tapping his foot.

"Stop," Sasuke said glaring at her.

"You don't like the song? I could sing another for you," she flutter her eyelashes at him.

"All I want is some quite time and all you do is annoying me," Sasuke said looking directly to Sakura. "I knew letting you come on this trip was a bad idea. All you do is cause bad luck, and because of you I'm fucking soaking!" Sasuke raised his voice scolding her.

She winced as she listens to what Sasuke told her. She looked like she was about to cry and tried to hold in her tears. Sasuke had never seen a person who carried such emotion and was too easy to read. Sakura turned away so she was sitting facing the water. Sasuke started to hear her muffled whimpers and sniffles.

"You fucking bastard, why did you do that to her? What's wrong with you? Its like your so bipolar with her! I've never known a person who can be so kind and then so horrible," the blond shouted with a serious tone.

"Shit," thought Sasuke. The blond idiot had a point. Why was he blaming her? He walked to the bottom of the boat, sitting next to Sakura. "Look Sakura, I hate saying this, but I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I didn't mean to take it out on you." He looked at her and could see the glossy trail marks on her face from where she'd been crying. He desperately wanted to use his hands to wipe them away, but he didn't. She was so beautiful, even when she'd been crying.

"That's ok, I forgive you," she started to smile at him. He didn't understand this girl. She didn't have a bad bone in her body. How could she forgive him straight away. As Sasuke was someone who would fight people on a regular basis, and forgiveness was not a popular word used in his vocabulary. The fact that he apologised to her. That was the first apology he'd ever given, and to the opposite sex. Maybe she effected him? Maybe she used voodoo magic on him to cast a spell?

All of a sudden, in the distance Naruto noticed a hut made out of rotted wood.

"Look over their," shouted the blond to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oh look, we're hear already," Sakura said joyful as the boat pulled into the side.

"So this is where the witch doctor lives," Sasuke asked Sakura.

She nodded happily.

The hut lay on the side of the river and had a wooden uneven fence. On the fence it had, what Sasuke presumed were chicken bones, dangling on string.

Sakura was the first to get to the door and gave it a light tap. Nothing happened. So Naruto knocked the door. Still nothing.

"Do you think he's asleep?" Naruto question.

Sakura just shrugged. Sasuke decided to take it into his own hands by breaking the door down.

"Why did you break his doors down? Now he can hex us!" screamed Naruto.

The inside was decorated with sculls, and the walls had weird looking masks, scattered all over the place. Their was cabinets full of glass bottles, that seemed to have strange substances in them. In the middle of the hut, their was a small wooden table. Sasuke got out his small note pad from his pocket and started writing stuff down.

The three of them soon noticed a foul stench.

"Oh God, what's that smell?" Naruto said putting his hand over his nose.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed looking like she'd seen a ghost.

The boys quickly ran over to where she was standing, to see what she had just witnessed. Behind the table, on the floor, lay a decaying rotted corps. The corps still had clothes on, wearing a fully black suit. The skull still had hair on its head. Naruto was the closest to Sakura, standing behind her. She turned around and nuzzled her face into Naruto neck, away from the ghastly site. Naruto put his arm protectively around her waist to move her away. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "let's get out of hear," the blond said seriously.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura, putting her over his shoulder and climbed back into the boat. Naruto jumped in as fast as he could to get away.

The boat set off. Back up the bayou they went. For about 20 minutes into the journey no one spoke. No one knew what to say.

"I'm sorry, I never knew he died," Sakura said shakily, breaking the silence.

"Well, ad least he can't hex us," Naruto tried to joke.

"What am I going to write now, I barely have any information," Sasuke scowled.

"Don't worry Sasuke, voodoo is quite popular hear. I'm sure you'll find a new lead," she kindly said.

When Sakura reassured him, it made him feel better about the situation.

It was midnight by time they reached Le Sphinx. Sasuke never thoughts he'd see the day where he'd be happy seeing a brothel. All three of them were tired and exhausted.

Madame Clémence greeted them as they walked passed the parlour. "Bonjour my dears. How was your adventure?" the old woman replied, laughing at how they looked. It looked liked they been dragged through hell. The the three of them didn't say a word and just kept on walking up the stairs.

As they got to the hallway, just before the second flight of stairs, men were standing and started whistling at Sakura. "Hey Sakura, when are you gonna show us your titts," growled one of the men animalistic at Sakura. Sasuke saw red. He can't quite remember what happened exactly, as anger took over his body. The only thing he could remember fully was seeing the filthy man lying on the floor covered in blood. Sasuke went ape and shouted at the man, "if you dare speak to her like that again, I'll make you wish you were fucking dead." The dirty cowardly man hid behind one of the doors. Before anything else could happen, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and carried her up the stairs to their room, with Naruto straggling behind.

Once they were up in the room, Sasuke started pacing the floor frantically. He looked at Sakura and realised she looked startled by his outburst. He crouched down to her level, as she was sitting on her bed, and held her hand. "Do they do that often?" Sauske questioned, his eyes softening to hers. She just shyly nodded. To be so attractive and to live in a whore house, made it tragic. She was just a child and was too pure for this lifestyle. Naruto butted in, "Sakura tell us if one of those guys give you trouble, and me and Sasuke will knock there blocks off." Naruto said smiling at her gently. Sasuke couldn't bare to think what it was like for her living with these predators.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto giving them the biggest prettiest smile. "Thank you for being my friends," she told them with such a genuine aura. Sakura then started to yawn.

"Tired?" Sasuke smirked at her playfully. She just nodded lying down on her bed. Sasuke pulled the covers up over her and Naruto turned off the light.

All three of them were now in bed.

"Goodnight Naruto," Sakura whispered loud enough so he could hear her.

"Goodnight Sakura," Naruto said yawning afterwards.

"Goodnight Sasuke," she said slowly and sweetly to him, as if teasing him.

God, he loved it when she said his name. It rolled out of her plump lips so perfectly.

"Hn," he replied, and then he could hear her sweet giggle. She was driving him crazy.


	7. Chapter 7) The Terrible Plot

_Hi, just finnished writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy:)_

 **Chapter 7 (The Terrible Plot)**

The next couple of days went by pretty quick, as Sasuke found more on Voodoo thanks to Sakura. Sakura lead the boys round parts of town. She was able to find voodoo shops around the area. She even would ask the shop owners question, so that when they gave her answers, Sasuke could write them down in his note pad. Sasuke actually liked Sakuras company. The first girl other than his mother, who he could stand to be around. She was like a breath of fresh air. She was always smiling and laughing. He couldn't understand where happiness came from? She live in a brothel for Christ's sake. Sasuke didn't talk much, but Sakura always had plenty to say and he didn't even mind it. What she said mattered, unlike Naruto who would say stupid shit to impress her. He started to learn more about her. He knew she loved sweets and that her favourite colour wasn't pink, but green. He also found out she was only 15, but soon she'd be 16. She was scared of thunder and lightning and loved music. Why was he keeping a note of this? He had a story to write and he didn't need distractions.

He was no where near finished with his story, but he had plenty of things in his note book to start writing a draft. Later throughout the day, Sasuke decided it was time to set up his writing equipment. Sasuke loved writing, however he normally would write in a quiet room at home, where he had full concentration. Sasuke didn't have the luxury of that, as he had to share a room with the loudmouth blond. He got out his typewriter, from a large brown case. He placed it on the table and then he got a new roll of ink and placed it into the typewriter. He decided that he might want to make some more notes, so he placed a fountain pen to the side of the typewriter and got out a pot of black ink. He then put a sheet of paper carefully into the typewriter. He tried to block out the noises of Sakura and Naruto chatting amongst each other. He started typing. Once he started typing it was like their was a voice in his head guiding him. He couldn't stop. It took the rest of the afternoon to finish the start of his story. Sasuke was a perfectionist, but for the first time he was actually pleased with what he had accomplished. He decided to leave the paper in the typewriter, incase he decided to add anything.

Sakura came back to the room with food for the three of them. When she opened the door the first thing she saw was Sasuke lying in his bed, having a nap. She thought he looked cute when he slept. Sakura couldn't help but be drawn to Sasuke. Not only was he attractive, but he was a talented writer. Naruto was the first to greet Sakura "hello Sakura, what do you have their," the blond shouted pointing to the food. This caused Sasuke to wake up from his nap. He stared at Sakura who was holding the trays of food.

"Hear boys, I made you some shrimp gumbo," she smiled.

Sasuke and Naruto took a plate each from her. They decided to eat on the floor, as Sasuke was using the table for his writing equipment.

The boys were both hungry and greedily ate the food she gave them. Sakura ate her food gracefully. Sasuke enjoyed the dish Sakura had made for them. He couldn't help but imagine Sakura cooking for her children in the future, having an image of her spoon feeding a baby. He wondered what she'd be like with children. She was great with animals, she must be good with children. "Why the hell am I thinking of children? Why would a care if she was good with children or not? I'll not see her again after this trip," he told himself.

Once finished with their food, Naruto told Sakura how much he loved her cooking. Sasuke just nodded in agreement. Sakura smiled and blushed. "Cute," Sasuke thought.

"So, Sasuke have you finished the beginning of your story," Sakura said looking at Sasuke with excitement shining in her eyes. Sasuke liked how she was so interested in what he did.

"Well, I'm not quite finished but it's getting their," he told her with his arms behind his head, resting on the pillow on his bed.

"Can I read what you've written so far?" she asked politely.

"No! No one can read my story till it's finished," Sasuke said in a deadly serious tone.

Sakura sat up in her bed, and put her hands together. "Please Sasuke, I have to read it now or I'll die." She squealed like a young child begging their parents for candy.

"Sakura when I say no, I mean no," he warned her.

She crossed her arms and pouted. Sasuke just then realised, she'd be the death of him. At that moment he felt weak to her charm, and nearly gave into her. But as an Uchiha he had strong pride and wasn't about to go back on his word. Especially if it was in front of Naruto.

"Come on let us have a read," Naruto whined. "Your just scared incase Sakura realises what a shit writer you actually are," the blond teased.

Sasuke growled, "shut up dope. The answers no!"

Naruto crawled over to Sakuras bed, he whispered in her ear so Sasuke couldn't hear. "Sakura, I have an idea. If you want to read his story just wait till Sasuke goes for a bath. He told me whilst you were making us food downstairs, that he fancied having a bath. Once he's inside the bathroom we'll read it."

"I don't know, what if Sauke gets mad at us," she whispered back to him.

"Who cares, it'll be fun," Naruto smiled with mischief.

"What are you two whispering about," Sasuke called out, clearly irritated

"Oh nothing, I was just telling Sakura your baby stories." he shouted laughing.

Sasuke didn't find it amusing. By the end of this trip, it will be lucky if Naruto comes out of it alive.

It was getting late. Naruto was already asleep and snoring soundly. Sakura was clean and dressed for bed. Sasuke got up "I'm going for a bath," he said looking at Sakura, as she was the only one awake. She watched him go in the bathroom and he locked the door. The next thing she heard was the sound of running water. She quietly got up out of her bed and looked over at Naruto. She would have woke him up, but when she saw how deep in sleep he was, she decided she best not. "Well it looks like it's just me," Sakura thought to herself. She slowly walked over to Sasukes typewriter, making sure she didn't step on a creaky floor board. When she got to the typewriter, she saw that the story was placed inside of it. Sakura had never used a typewriter before, so she didn't understand that you can't just pull the paper out, but you must turn the cylinder. Sakura just yanked the paper, thinking it would just easily come out. However that did not happen, the paper tore in half and some of it ended up getting smudge, cos of the ink left in the typewriter. When Sakura pulled the paper, the force of the paper tearing in two caused her hand to knock the pot of ink on the side. The ink went all over the table, including Saukes notes and completely covering his story.

"Oh no, what have I done?" Sakura thought guiltily.

 **SLAP!**

The next thing she knew, she landed on the ground painful. Her right cheek felt like it was on fire.

"You fucking slut, look at what you've done!"

Sakura was shaking. She didn't know what hurt more her face or her heart. She couldn't look Sasuke in the eye, as her tears fell freely. Her lip quivers. Like a fawn, she had the notion of fight or flight. She quickly ran to her bed and put her face in her pillow. She started crying heavily.

Naruto was awake and already up on his feet.

"You fucking bastard," the blond viciously screamed. He ran to Sakura who had her face in her pillow bawling. Naruto grabbed Sakura by the waist and placed her on his lap. Her face burred into his shoulder away from Sasuke.

"She fucking ruined my story," Sasuke screamed to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sakuras face and saw a deep red mark shaped like a handprint. "How the hell could you do this Sasuke, even for you this is pretty low. She's a fucking child Sasuke she's not even sixteen." the blond spat.

Sasuke looked down, his hands still balled into fists.

"Look, me and you need to talk outside, now!" Naruto commented abruptly.

Naruto carefully placed the now whimpering girl under her sheets. "Sssh, Sakura go to sleep," the blond softly whispered. He soothed her by stroking her head. Her whimpers started to lessen and her eyes fluttered shut.

Naruto dragged Sasuke out of the room and shut the door gently, so Sakura would not wake up.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and glared. "What the hell Sasuke, it was only an accident."

Sasuke was so angry, "accident or not she ruined my story."

Narutos eyes narrowed, "No she didn't. It was just the beginning of your story. Plus it wasn't even her idea to read your story, it was mine."

"I should have know you were involved, I feel so fucking mad I could punch a wall." the dark haired boy said in a menacing tone.

"It's strange, you seem more mad after you hit her, than when she "ruined" your story," Naruto said staring at his eyes. "Your not mad about the story are you, your mad at yourself, for laying your hands on her."

Sasukes eyes widened, it was as if for once in his life Naruto was able to read him.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Sasuke whispered, looking down to the floor. How could he hit Sakura. She never did anything to hurt anyone. Hurting Sakura was like hurting someone who couldn't defend themselves. It should be made a crime to hit someone as innocent and loving as her.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna go down to a bar across town. I should be gone for a bit, by the time I get back you better have made up with her." Naruto said looking at Sasuke sternly.

Once Naruto had left, Sasuke entered the room. It was a mess. The ink was still all over the table and torn bits of paper lay on the floor.

He looked over to Sakuras bed. What he saw made his heart sink. She was curled up in a fetal position. Her long pink locks sprawled out on her pillow. She still looked stunning. Her face was still blotchy from the tears and her long lashes were damp. The thing that caught his attention the most was a massive bruise that was turning purple on her cheek. Her face was also slightly swollen. Sasuke didn't understand how he could've done this. "What have I done?" he whispered. He wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but he was scared of hurting her more than he already had done. "I'm a monster," he thought feeling amens guilt. He had flashbacks of Sakura smiling at him and calling him her friend. He didn't deserve her friendship. He finally had the courage to stroke her pretty pink locks. "I'm so sorry Sakura," he whispered. That was the second time the Uchiha had ever apologised and both given to the same girl. He lowered his head to hers. "Your driving me insane Sakura." He looked at her glossy plump lips, and felt like he need to press his against hers. Gently, he leaned over to her and placed his lips on top of hers. It felt so good. Her lips were so soft, he really wanted to kiss her deeply, but knew that if he kissed her any harder, she'd wake up. "I want more of her," he thought looking at her with lustful eyes. Sasuke then realised what he was doing was wrong. He just hurt this girl physical, and now he was lusting over her. He had to snap out of it.

Sasuke gently rubbed Sakuras shoulder. "Sakura wake up," he tried to uses his softest voice. The beauty started to stir. Her emerald orbs opened and she saw Sasuke. Her first reaction was to grab her pillow and hide behind it. She started to whimper behind the pillow.

"Sakura please look at me," Sasuke rarely begged but this was a rare acceptation.

She still hid behind the pillow.

"Fine, I deserve this. I'm sorry for hurting you. I wish I could take it back. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want to make it up to you," Sasuke said with a frown.

Sakuras eyes peeked from behind the pillow.

"Tell me Sakura, how can I try to make it up to you? I'll do anything you want." he told her, his eyes softened when hers stared back at his.

"Ice cream," she said, her speech muffled by the pillow.

"Ice cream?" Sasuke looked at her confused.

She started to gain more confidence and finally put the pillow down. "Yes, Ice cream from New Orleans Ice cream Co., it's the best." she smiled. "But it's really expensive, I only have some for a special treat."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at how she was willing to forgive him over a measly ice cream scoop. "Tell you what, I'll buy you the most lavished ice cream they have on the menu," Sasuke said out of character. He was never very charitable, but he loved seeing her face light up. Money was never a problem for him, so it really didn't matter.

She waved her hands excitedly. "Oh Sasuke, you'd do that for me," she looked at him adoringly. The next thing she did caught Sasuke off guard. She dived on him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. His heart beat ten times faster. They both looked into each other's eyes. Sakura was smiling and when she saw Sasukes intense lustful stare, she looked at him with serious passion. She realised Sasuke started to stare at her lips, so she looked at Sasukes. They started to get closer and closer and closer. Just as they were about to close the gap, Naruto stumbled into the room drunk. "Ohh, Good to see you finally have a pair of balls Sasuke," the blond slurred and collapsed into his bed. He was out like a light.

It's safe to say, Naruto ruined the moment. Sakura quickly got of Sasuke and he went back to his bed. That night Sasuke couldn't get to sleep, the only thing he could do was watch the girl from the other side of the room, who was in deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8) My Treat

_Just finished writing this chapter, hope you enjoy ;) little warning, this chapter has strong sexual themes._

 **Chapter 8 (My Treat)**

It was really early in the morning, and Sasuke was awake. He decided that just this once, he would have a day off from writing his story. Sasuke was always a focus boy, and never strayed away from his goals. But for her, he would. Today was the day he was gonna make it up to Sakura. He really wanted to forget about the ordeal that he caused yesterday, but today was a new start and he was gonna make it right.

He quietly walked over to Sakuras bed. She clutched a soft toy bunny and slept with a smile on her face. He felt like a creep, but he couldn't help but watch her. He'd never met a girl like her. Sasuke never found anything adorable in his life. He remembered when he was a child and his mother took him to the zoo, everyone was going on at how adorable the baby animals were. Sasuke didn't see the hype, as he'd rather see the scary creatures. For the first time in his life, he could say that he actually found something adorable, and he could watch her for hours. He still could see the purple mark on her cheek, even though she'd forgave him, he couldn't forgive himself. She was his doll and dolls shouldn't have marks.

He whispered to her, "Sakura, wake up."

Soon she stirred. Her eyes fluttering open. She lazily smiled at his face.

"Sasuke?" she quietly spoke, looking confused.

"Get up and get dressed, we're going out," he said to her blankly.

"Where are we going?" She said, still keeping quiet as the blond snored through his hangover.

"For a treat," Sasuke smirked.

Sakuras green eyes widened, and her face lit up. She smiled, catching on to what Sasuke was saying.

"Your really gonna take me to get some ice cream," she gasped.

Sasuke nodded. Sakura rushed to get changed. She only had a couple of outfits, as Sakura wasn't wealthy. But Sakura could wear a potato sack and still manage to pull it off. She wore a simple white lace dress, with a ribbon behind it. She was stunning. Sasuke scanned her body, but quickly looked away so she wouldn't catch him staring.

"Should we wake Naruto?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Let the the dope sleep, he'll need it after last night," Sasuke said, looking at the terrible state the blond was in. The blond smelt strongly of whiskey. Sasuke was glad it was just him and Sakura. He didn't want the blond interfering.

It took 30 minutes for them to get into town. On the way to the town Sakura asked Sasuke about his family. He told her all about his mother, and the relationship he had with his father. Sakura just told him that he was lucky to have parents that were still alive. It made him feel guilty that he was complaining about his father, when Sakura didn't have any of her parents around. Life was unfair, why did a miserable bastard like him have both parents, when a lovely joyful girl like her had none? He felt strange opening up to Sakura about his family. Sasuke never would talk about his family situations with anyone, so why was Sakura an exception? He just felt so natural talking to her. Like he needed to explain himself to her. He felt like he knew Sakura for more than just a week.

Walking past the tourist stores, they finally reached the ice cream shop. The building was orange, and had a large purple sign on the front of the building that read, New Orleans ice cream Co.. Sakura was really giddy as she pranced to the door of the shop. Once they were inside, their was a large wooden glass counter. Looking inside you could see the selection of ice cream that was on offer. To the side of the shop their were red leather sitting booths, for stay in customers. Sasuke and Sakura took a seat. Sasuke gave Sakura the menu. "Order anything you want, don't look at the price," Sasuke said with a low tone.

"Sasuke are you sure?" Sakura looked at him with her face tilted.

"Just pick a dessert will you!" Sasuke said feeling embarrassed. If Itachi was hear now, he'd have something to say.

She looked at the menu and her eyes caught the ice cream of her dreams. It was a triple scoop caramel, banana and waffle sundae. She waved her arms in the air like a child on Christmas Day. "Oh, Sasuke please can I have that one," she sweetly asked him, pointing to the sundae of her dreams.

"Sure, whatever," he said, watching her amusingly. He found it fascinating at how she would get excited over little things. He took a lot of things for granted, probably because of how he grew up.

Soon a man came over to serve them. "What would the princess like?" the server said winking at Sakura. Sasuke wanted to snap his neck. "I'll have the triple scoop caramel, banana and waffle sundae please," she smiled gently, handing the server back the menu on the table. "Good choice little miss," he smiled at her. Sasuke kept imagining what it would be like to force the guy serving, to eat all the ice cream in the shop till he explodes. The man then turned to Sasuke. "What would you like sir," he said with an uninterested tone. "Hn, I don't want anything," Sasuke glared. "You come to an ice cream shop, and your not gonna order ice cream," the man serving said arrogantly, as if he was trying to impress Sakura. Sakura was the one to interrupt, "that's cause we're sharing," she said, looking at Sasuke innocently. Sasuke felt pride as the man glared at him and stormed off. Once the man had gone, Sasuke stared at Sakura. "Sakura, I don't want to share with you. This is your treat," he told her sternly, looking at her gorgeous emerald eyes softly. She pouted, "Sasuke please share we me, I'll not be able to eat it all by myself," her eyes twinkled. He loved it when she pleaded him. He just wished she'd plead for something else, something dirtier.

The ice cream sundae arrived to the table, and was sent to them by a different server. "Oh look Sasuke, it's so big," she said licking her lips. Sasukes eyes darkened as she said those words, he wished she was saying those words about him. He knew he was going to hell for looking at sweet girl as his sex kitten. Their were two spoons. Sasuke tried a bit of ice cream for her, but it wasn't his thing, so he put his spoon down to watch her. Sakura picked up a spoon and started to dig in to the ice cream. He watched how her tough lapped the white creamy substance. "Shit," thought Sasuke. Sasukes pants were so tight. He felt his penis throb and ache. This wasn't good, he needed to get rid of his issue, and fast. Sasukes hormones were raging! He normally had such good control of his body, but ever since he met her, that all went out the window. He could hear her sweet moans of pleasure as she ate the ice cream. "Fuck, I need to get away," he thought. He looked to the back of the ice cream shop and saw the sign for the gents toilets. He quickly turned and rushed straight to the toilets. Sakura just looked confused, as she saw the back of Sasuke go inside the men's toilets.

When Sasuke got inside he quickly realised, no one was in. He bolted to the nearest stall and locked the door. Sasuke would have normally took care of his issue by taking an ice cold bath, to get this raging boner down. However he was stranded in an ice cream shop. He decided the next option was to think of something that made him feel sick, something that would turn him off. He decided to think of that ugly slut Ann from the brothel. But he couldn't. Sakura was in his head. He kept imagining him hearing those sweet moans come out of her lips, whilst he fucked her hard from behind. He need release. To hell with it. He pulled his pants and underwear down, he stood facing the toilet. He placed a hand on his shaft. It felt so sensitive, he'd never felt this turned on. He touched the tip, feeling the wet pre-cum dribble slowly down. He groaned. More images of her, flooded his mind. He imagined her pussy wrapped around his pulsating cock. He then couldn't take it. He grabbed his cock and wrapped his hand around it, pumping it up and down. His hand started moving so fast up and down his shaft, that his hand looked like one blur. His head tilted back and eyes rolled to the back of his head. He imagined she had her legs spread out for him, waiting for him to dump his load on her. Soon a strong wave of pleasure hit Sasuke. He gave a long deep groan. All of a sudden long strings of cum shot out his shaft. Every time his cocked twitched another load would shoot out. After the fifth load shot out, he was spent. Sasuke couldn't believe how much cum came out. Whenever he masterbated over looking at a dirty magazine, he never came that much. What was she doing to him. He pulled his pants up and went to wash his hands. He hoped Sakura had finished her ice cream because he wouldn't be able to take anymore.

He walked over to her. She looked at him, "are you ok," she asked worried. He just nodded. Looking at him now you would never know what had occurred in that toilet.

"Well I'm finished. I wanted to say thank you," she told him. She got up of her seat and so did he. As they walked out Sakura told Sasuke to look in the direction she was pointing to. Sasuke looked to the direction, but he saw nothing. But then his world stopped, he felt her warm soft lips on his cheek. The normally emotionless Sasukes eyes widened. He turned to look at her. She had a blush on her face. "That's my way of saying thank you," she lulled sweetly. Did she realise she was playing with fire. He wanted her.

Walking through the shops of town, seemed to captivate Sakuras attention. She would glance at the shop windows that held trinkets and jewels. Sasuke liked watching her get lost in thought, as she gazed through the glass windows. As they were walking past a clothing store, Sakura stopped. She saw the most beautiful dress. It was white and frilly. The dress had a black ribbon laced in and out of the material around the waist. Sakura looked at the dress in aww. She sadly turned away. She wouldn't be able to afford somethings as beautiful and stunning as that dress. Sakura only had a few outfits, she never had enough money to buy a new one. The outfits that she did own, she would sow and stitch them up, so that they would fit her. The clothes she did have were so old, they had frayed and had loose stitching. Walking away she felt someone grab her wrist and pulling her into the clothing store. She turned to see that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" she gasped.

He looked at her blankly.

"You want that dress," he said, pointing to the dress that was displayed next to the window.

She smiled sadly at him, "Sasuke, I can't afford it," she whispered, feeling embarrassed as the two women who stood behind the counter stuck their noses up.

Sasuke turned and looked at the women behind the counter. "We'll take that one," he told them, pointing to the pretty dress.

One of the women looked at Sakura with jealous eyes. "So this is what girls do now in Brothels? They exchange sex for fancy dresses. Ad lest you can finally afford good clothes," she glared at Sakura. The other woman laughed loudly like a banshee.

Sakura felt so embarrassed and humiliated. She hid behind Sasukes back. Then Sasuke took her hand and squeezed it gently. He made her feel slightly better. "Let's just go Sasuke, it wouldn't look pretty on me anyway," she sadly whispered to him.

Sasuke was pissed. If anyone would suit that dress, it would be Sakura. It was made for her. He was told by his mother that women could be bitchy, but now he understood why. Sakura was a stunning girl. These women could see that and they didn't like it, so they put her down.

Sasuke gritted through his teeth, "I said we'll take the dress," he glared at the women. Sakura gasped as Sasukes dragged the dress of the mannequin and slammed it down on the counter. The women looked terrified and shakily wrapped the dress up putting it in a bag. Sasuke then took out his money and paid for the dress. "Oh, Sasuke that's too much money," she cried feeling guilty.

"Shut up and take the dress, I just didn't want to see ugly bitches like them wearing it," he smirked pointing to the women behind the counter. The women paled, but still glaring at Sakura.

Once they got out of the store and head back to Le Sphinx, Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke I just wanted to say thank you, you really didn't need to do this," she smile at him. Sasuke looked at the bruise that still lay on her face. "Yes, I did."

It was late once they got back to the brothel. When they open the door they could see plates of food, which was proof that Naruto had been awake. But by the time Sasuke and Sakura got in, he was already asleep once again. The blondes loud snoring could be heard. Sasuke and Sakura got changed for bed.

"Thank you Sasuke for today," she flutter her eyelashes at him.

"Will you stop thanking me," he said pretending to act irritated. She just giggled.

"I'm going to feel like a princess when I put on the dress you bought me," she quietly squealed.

"You are a princess," Sasuke thought.

As they were both about to drift of to sleep, their was a knock at the door. The door opened, it was Madame Clémence.

"Bonjour, I just wanted to have a word with Sakura if that's alright. Don't worry boy I'll bring her back," Madame Clémence grinned looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just nodded politely.

Sakura got up off the bed and followed Madame Clémence out the door. Madame Clémence stood with Sakura on the landing after shutting the door. She smiled at Sakura "he seems like a nice boy," the old woman commented. "Oh, yes he is," Sakura blushed. "He likes you," Madame Clémence spoke bluntly. Sakura giggled "he's not like that, plus he finds me annoying," she told the older woman. Madame Clémence just shook her head "silly girl," thought the old woman.

"I just needed to tell you something important, just before your mother died when you were little. She gave me some money she saved." Madame Clémence seriously told her.

"What for?" Sakura gasped.

"For you," Madame Clémence said looking at Sakura deeply in the eyes. "She gave me the money she saved before she died, so that when she was gone, you could stay at Le Sphinx without needing to sell your body to pay rent. Sadly my dear, that money is just about to run out."

Sakura looked down on the ground and held in her tears.

When Madame Clémence left she got back in the room. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke, they were both asleep. That night Sakura quietly cried into her pillow, wishing she could fly away.


	9. Chapter 9) The Gift

_Finally finished. Warning this is even more sexual than the last chapter. Hope you enjoy:)_

 **Chapter 9 (The Gift)**

The next morning Sauke decided it was time to get back to writing his story on Voodoo. Everyone was awake and up. Sasuke found word from Naruto that their was a woman in town who practiced Voodoo, some of the locals claimed she hexed them. He and Naruto decided that they would go to town and find out more information.

"Do you want to come with us Sakura?" a fully recovered Naruto reply. Naruto felt better after having a full day of rest yesterday.

"No," Sakura spoke quietly.

Sasuke looked at her. Something was wrong. When he looked at her eyes, he noticed that she had bags. Had she been to sleep? Sasuke wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he didn't think it was his place to say. "Maybe she couldn't get to sleep because of the dopes snoring," he thought.

"Sakura, go to sleep," he whispered to her.

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. "But we've all just woken up," Naruto said obnoxiously.

Sasuke couldn't believe how oblivious the blond haired boy was. Sasuke ignoring Naruto looked at Sakura again and whispered in her ear "come to bed I'll tuck you in," Sasuke looked at her. Hearing Sasuke whisper gently in her ear made her even more tired. She yawned. Sakura lay in her bed and Sasuke pulled the sheets over her small frame. Shortly after she fell asleep. Sasukes eyes softened. Naruto watch how Sasuke tucked her in bed. "Is their something going on with you two?" The blond quietly questioned. "No, there's nothing going on with me and her. As if I would go out with a girl who lives in a whore house," Sasuke said angrily but not to loud to wake Sakura. Naruto just smiled, "whatever you say Sasuke," Naruto said teasingly. Naruto didn't realise how highly strung Sasuke was, when it involved the pinklet.

The boys set off to town.

It had only been ten minutes since the boys left. Sakura was left alone in the room sleeping, when a knock at the door make her awaken. Before she could reply or open the door, Madame Clémence barged in.

"Oh, sorry dear," the old woman said waving her cane. "I didn't mean to wake you up, but I must tell you news of importance."

Sakura just looked at the old woman like she didn't know where she was.

"Well your money runs out today, as it's Monday, so I would like you to come downstairs tonight for the auction," Madame Clémence told her.

"Auction?" Sakura said looking confused and mortified at the same time.

"Yes, it's an event where men bid for a woman. The highest bidder gets to have the woman for a few hours, and do what he pleases with her. But don't worry dear, because your so beautiful and a virgin all the men will be fighting over you," Madame Clémence grinned.

Sakura was going to be sick.

"I came hear with a gift for you, it's to help you prepare for tonight," the old woman smiled

Madame Clémence handed Sakura a velvet box. Sakura opened the box, inside was a long piece of pink glass that looked like a wand, however it was thicker.

"What is it?" The girl said innocently.

"Oh this poor girl, so naive and innocent just like her mother," Madame Clémence thought.

"It's called a dildo," the lady told Sakura. Sakura still looked puzzled.

"It's a fake penis. You use this to pleasure yourself with. You just put it in yourself, and its that simple. I want you to have a go at pleasuring yourself before tonight. Since your a virgin, your first time can hurt, but having practice before hand can help ease the pain." Madame Clémence informed her.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sakuras face was bright red with embarrassment.

"Just do it in the bath, it will help relax you. And think about some one you like, that normally helps make the experience better," Madame Clémence smiled to her.

Sakura didn't say anything, she was too embarrassed.

Madame Clémence said her goodbyes to Sakura and closed the door, leaving Sakura alone once again.

Sakura was so nervous about the auction and decided to follow Madame Clémence advice. She had never tried this type of thing before, so she was curios to see how it would go.

Both boys hadn't long just left, so Sakura decided to take her chances.

She opened the bathroom door and grabbed the glass dildo that she just received. She put the plug in the bath and turned the faucet on. The bath was 1/3 of the way full when she took her clothes of and got in.

Meanwhile in town Sasuke and Naruto were trying to find leads on the woman, who apparently gives people hexes. Sasuke went to his pocket to get his note book out. "Shit," he thought. "Naruto, I've left my notebook at the brothel," Sasuke said angrily. "Just quickly run and get it, I'll stay hear. I'll just get a snack whilst your gone" Naruto reply nonchalantly. Sasuke didn't understand how the blond was still hungry after they just had breakfast. Sasuke quickly rushed off back to Le Sphinx.

Sakura loved taking baths, the warm water felt so good on her skin. She started to move her hands up and down her body slowly. As her hands moved up her body she got to her breasts. She gave her breasts a gentle squeeze, the more she squeezed the harder her nipples got. "Ohh," Sakura moaned. Stroking her breasts felt really good, she wished she did this early. Instead of squeezing her whole breast she decided to pinch her nipples. She remembered what Madame Clémence told her, about thinking of someone she liked. When she pinched her nipples she imagined Sasuke. Sasuke sucking on her titts. She pulled her nipples harder, "Oh Sasuke," she cried, starting to feel a strange sensation between her legs. The faucet was placed in the centre, on the edge of the bathtub. As she lay back playing with her breasts, by an accident the running water from the faucet hit her thigh, very close to her pussy. Sakura got a shock and was not expecting that much pleasure, so she spread her legs wider allowing the running water to hit her thigh more. "Nnnhh," Sakura moaned as she allowed the water to start to hit her folds. Then the running water went from her folds to her swollen clitorus. Her head fell back. Pure bliss. "Oooah, Sasuke please," she screamed.

Sasuke finally reached the brothel and went upstairs. When he opened the door to the room, he noticed Sakura wasn't in bed. "Where is she?" Sasuke worriedly thought. Soon Sasuke heard someone scream his name. It was Sakura. Sasuke ran to where the noise was coming from, thinking she needed help he opened the door of the bathroom. What he saw was the most hypnotic site he ever witnessed.

Their in the bath sat Sakura pleasuring herself. He watched her through the small opening of the door, so she wouldn't know he was there watching her. He watched as water fell on her clitorus. He was instantly hard. He imagined so many times of what her pussy would look like, and now he could finally see how beautiful it actually was. He desperately wanted to eat her out and taste her. Soon she then took a small pink glass dildo and rubbed it against her pussy. "Sasuke, I want you inside of me," she cried with pleasure dripping in her voice. Sasuke felt his heart swell, when he heard her call his name. Oh, how he wanted to cum inside her. He was weakening for her, how he wanted to make her wishes come true, and show her what a real man looked like. But he knew that if he participated, Naruto might wonder where he was and go looking for him. And that's the last thing he ever wanted, was Naruto to watch him having sex, especially with the pinklet exposed. He didn't even realise it, but he started to move his groin against the door frame. He kept moving his penis harder against the door frame, pretending he was rubbing his throbbing shaft against her pussy. Whilst she was rubbing her pussy against her dildo, pretending it was Sasukes penis. Oh how they wanted one another. She then placed the pink dildo against her opening, she used her hand to push the dildo inside her tight canal. Her face winced. "Is this her first time doing this?" Sasuke questioned in his head. This gave Sasuke pride, and turn him on more knowing that he cause sweet innocent Sakura to start corrupting herself for him. He saw as she lifted her hips up to the water running down to hit her clit, allowing her to ease the pain of her canal getting stretched by the dildo. Her dildo was quite small and it looked like it was painful for her, so Sasuke couldn't imagine what it would be like to put his dick inside her. He'd split her in two. "She must be so tight," Sasuke dirtily thought. Once the dildo had rested inside her, she decided to start moving it. She moved the dildo in and out of her body slowly. She started to feel a pressure build up in her lower abdomen. "Nnnh, Sasuke faster," she screamed, her voice sounding needy. She pushed the dildo in and out, faster and faster! Sasuke was put in a trance by the site he saw. Sakuras hips moved in rhythm with the dildo that lay inside her. Her small but perky breast bounced with her body. Her beautiful face had a look of ecstasy, pink wet locks swayed and some stuck to her face. She'd never looked more inviting. Her plump lips pouted, "I feel so strange," she gasped with pleasure. The pressure in her abdomen started to coil and felt like it was going to snap. Sasuke quickly got his cock in his hand, still keeping his length in his underwear so the cum wouldn't go all over the room. He rubbed his cock so hard that it felt like his hand was gonna come off. "Ahhh Sasuke," she screamed loudly. The coil snapped. Her eyes rolled to the back her head and her feet curled. Her body started to spasm, as wave after wave of pleaser hit her. "Shit," Sasuke whispered to himself. Watching her cum made him fall over the edge. His underwear was soaked as cum wouldn't stop dripping out his shaft. She made him do this. He heard her sigh with relief as she was spent. She lay back in the bath tub, trying to understand what she just did. Sasuke panted against the door frame. He felt like he'd ran a marathon. Soon he'd have to have her.

Sasuke ran to his case and tossed on some new underwear and pants. He ran out of the room before Sakura realised he was there, and went to look for Naruto. How was he supposed to write a story, when all his mind could think about was Sakura!


	10. Chapter 10) The Auction

_Just finished the chapter! This chapter is very dark just a little warning. Enjoy ;)_

 **Chapter 10 (The Auction)**

It started turning dark in the New Orleans sky. Naruto and Sasuke found a lot of information and made tremendous progress. It was a productive day. Sasukes mind wasn't on voodoo, but the pinklet who made him ache with need. He couldn't wait to get back to the room to see her stunning face. He liked coming home to her. Sakura felt like home. He couldn't believe the site he saw today of innocent Sakura discovering her precious body. She discovered her body while thinking of him. Only him! He loved seeing how innocently confused she looked when she had her first orgasm. As the waves of pleasure kept coming to her, and all she could do was take it. Sasuke was never afraid of anything, but this cute green eyed girl did. He was afraid of how fast she took over his mind and body. She made him weak, and he didn't like it. "This hast to stop, she's only a child," Sasuke thought. His brain said one thing, but his heart said another.

Once Naruto and Sasuke came back to the room they realised Sakura was asleep. To think hours ago this girl was doing dirty things to her body, was now nuzzled with her white soft comforter and cuddling a stuffed pink bunny. Sasuke looking at her with soft eyes and realised she was caught between child and woman. Sasuke grasped the side of her wooden canopy bed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to taint her, but at the same time he felt guilt for wanting to ruin her.

Naruto and Sasuke exchange looks, as if unspoken word which were "let's get to bed but try not waking her."

Soon both boys were in bed asleep. The door to the room creaked open. It came Madame Clémence. She carefully went over to Sakuras bed and shook the sleeping girls shoulder.

"Sakura dear, wake up. We need to get you ready for the auction," the old woman whisper to the girl.

Sakuras eyes snapped wide open. Sakura couldn't believe it was happening now. She didn't feel ready.

Madame Clémence held the girls hand and they both silently walked out of the room, without waking the two boys.

Once they went down the first flight of stairs from the attic, they stood in the long hallway. Next thing Sakura knew, she was pushed in a room with five girls surrounding her. They started stripping her down till she was naked. Sakura was very nervous. They then placed a short white Greek styled robe on her, that only went over one shoulder and was really short, showing off her long slim creamy legs. The women then started applying makeup to her startled face. One of the older women who had worked at the brothel for a while, looked at Sakura. "Well don't you look like a little doll," she smiled to Sakura. Sakura didn't know what to say. Once they had applied the makeup, Sakuras eyes had brown eyeshadow placed in the outer corners of here eyes. This gave Sakura a smokey vixen look. Her lips had red gloss on, making them look even more kissable. One of the women curled her hair, giving Sakura thick bouncy curls. They finished the look by placing a white netted lace vail on the crown of her head. The women stood looking at Sakura in aww and envy. She looked like an beautiful angel Saint.

Madame Clémence burst through the door! "Aww dear, you look breathtaking," she looked at Sakura with a saddened smile. Sakura forced a smile to the old woman, but she felt like crying. "Your the main event for tonight dear, there all waiting for you downstairs in the parlour," the old woman told Sakura. Sakura started to shake. The old woman grabbed Sakuras hand and whisper, "you'll be fine dear, it will be over before you know it," the old woman said to the terrified girl. She told Sakura to sit on a thick wooden board. The board was covers in a white sheet with cream cushions. Sakura sat down on it.

Four of the butlers came into the room and lifted Sakura who was sitting on the board, by putting each corner over their shoulders. They took Sakura out of the room, Madame Clémence followed behind. All Sakura could see was crowds of men in the parlour. It was the busiest she'd ever seen the place. The room was dim. Madame Clémence handed Sakura a sparkler and lit it, illuminating her face. She was Virgin Mary. All the men in the room looked at her with darkened lustful eyes. She looked like a lamb about to be slaughtered. Her eyes frantically flashed around the room, taking in each random mans face. Some licked their lips, whilst others held crooked grins. She tried to block out the dirty names they called to her. She wanted Sasuke. Her doe eyes looked pleadingly at Madame Clémence. Madame Clémence look away from the girl.

"Men, do I have your attention! Let's start the bidding," Madame Clémence cried. "Hear we have a young beautiful virgin," the old woman informed the men. The men started to howl like animals. Sakura just wanted to crawl back upstairs to her room and hide under her bed. She wanted Sasuke to hold her.

One man shouted "I take her, a hundred," he screamed, waving money in the air. "No, I'll take her two hundred." Another man interrupted. The price kept getting higher and higher, Madame Clémence had never seen so much money, she was ecstatic. Sakura wanted to die. Soon a man came from the back of the crowd, "five hundred," he called. The men gasped "who has that type of money," one of the men called. When Sakura saw who it was her eyes widened. "Uncle Gerald!" she cried. Sakura was so happy to see him. "I cant believe uncle Gerald payed that much money to save me," Sakura thought relived.

Madame Clémence took the money Gerald gave her. All the men groaned, as they had been out bided. "Which room would you like," Madame Clémence whispered. "The dungeon," he said in a low cold tone. Sakura didn't hear the exchange Madame Clémence and Gerald had.

Gerald grabbed Sakuras wrist and pulled her outside in the backyard of the building. Sakura gently smiled at him. "Oh thank you so much uncle Gerald, for saving me." She said with a genuine happiness. "You have no idea how scared I was," she told him. She kept thinking of all the times uncle Gerald would give her sweets, when she was younger whilst she sat on his lap and he'd tuck her in, reading her bedtime stories. She knew they weren't blood related, but he was still like a real uncle to her. Whilst she thanked him, Gerald opened the latch to a cellar door. She'd never been in the cellar before. He opened it and pulled her into the cellar tightly holding her wrists. "Oww, uncle Gerald your hurting my wrists," the girl cried upset. Gerald never said a world. Sakura looked round the room to see the walls painted black. The room had black leather benches and a red leather spanking hoarse. Sakura didn't understand. She looked to Gerald who started to lock the door. Suddenly a feeling of dread filled her body and she started to stepping back, to the corner of the room. "Get on the horse Sakura," Gerald cried with an evil twisted grin."Ride it for uncle Gerald," he spiteful told her. Sakura shook her head, shaking. He grabbed her body and slammed her on the spanking hoarse, so her tummy was pressed against it, and her ass was in the air. He took off his pants and ripped her dress off. "You look just like your mother," he growled, squeezing her cheeks tightly. "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed for the boy who couldn't hear her, her protector. That night Sakura lost her virginity to a sick twisted sadist.

After the deed was done, Gerald left without saying a word. Sakura lay on the spanking hoarse, her body bruised and beaten. Her face held no emotion, but tears trickled down her face. She was wounded. She lay their unable to move for a good half hour. She finally got up and started to limp. Looking at her legs she saw a trail of blood dripping down to her ankle. She felt numb. She wished someone was there to hug her. She wanted her mother. As more tears fell from her faces, she made her way back up stairs. She only had on a small blanket that she wrapped around herself, as the sick man had torn her dress. Lucky no one saw her as she rushed through the hallway.

She made her way up to the attic. Her body was shaking with trauma. She opened the door quietly as she did not want the boys sleeping to notice her. She got inside and saw that they were both sound asleep. To think they had soundly slept through Sakuras horrific ordeal. She put on a night gown and looked at Sasukes sleeping face. Her tears poured down more as she realised that Sasuke wouldn't want to be with a whore. She felt safe with both Sasuke and Naruto sleeping in her room.

She went over to her bed and cried herself to sleep. She placed her face in the pillow, to muffle her cries, so she wouldn't wake the boys.

It was still night time. Images of Gerald plagued her mind as she slept. She jolted up in her bed having a nightmare of Gerald trying to take her away, and have a second round. Sakura was a nervous wreck. Her eyes glanced to the door. "What if he gets me!" Sakura thought afraid. She looked to the bathroom door cautiously and paranoid. "He could be hiding in the bathroom," she thought worried that he was going to jump out.

She looked over to the boys who were sleeping peacefully. She stared at Sasuke. She need him to hold her. She tip toed over to the raven haired boy. Sakura admired how handsome he looked when he slept, he was always handsome even when he was awake. She crouched down to Sasukes bed. "Sasuke," she sweetly whispered. He didn't move so she called his name again, this time rubbing his shoulder. "Hnn," Sasuke grunted still not fully aware. "Please wake up," she pleaded desperately. His eyes shot open hearing her sweet voice. "Sakura?" he looked at her confused. "What are you doing can't you see I'm trying to sleep," he said looking irritated at her. "I had a nightmare," she said looking upset. "So, what do you want me to do about it. Nightmares aren't real, just go back to bed," he said as he turned away from her, putting his head on the bed to go back to sleep. He could hear her walk back to her bed. Just as he was about to drift of to sleep he heard soft hiccups, sniffles and whimpers. "Shit she's crying, that's all I seem to make her do," he thought. His got up to look over to her. His heart dropped. She had her legs tucked into her chest and her head lay onto of her knees. "Sakura," he called her quietly. Her head jolted up from her knees. He saw how her beautiful face was marked with tears. "Come hear," he told her gently. He couldn't stand seeing her cry, especially if it was because of him. She slowly walked over to his bed and sat on the end. He took her hand. "You had Bad dream hu," he said with care. He used his free hand and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. She flinched. He thought it was strange. "I'm not going to hurt you," he spoke so softly to her. "What did you dream about?" he questioned to the girl. Some more tears fell down her face. "Monsters," she whisper so quietly to him, it was like hearing a pin drop. "There's no monsters hear," he told her rubbing her back. "Yes there is," she cried looking down. "No their isn't, not when I'm hear," he gave her a rare smile. He made her feel slightly better with just that smile. "Sasuke, can you check the bathroom, to see if there's a monster," she asked with a frown on her face. If it had been anyone else that told Sasuke to check for monsters, he would have told them to fuck off! But for Sakura he would, he'd play along with it just to make her happy. He got up of of his bed and went to the bathroom door, he pulled the door open. Sakura had her mouth under his sheets, and just her eyes were showing. Sasuke pretended to search for a monster in the bathroom. "See no monsters," he reassured her. "Sasuke can you get Bow Bow for me," she pointed to the stuffed bunny that lay on her bed. Sasuke picked it up, "you mean this," he picked up the stuffed animal from her bed and waved one of its arms, to make it look like the bunny was waving back at her. She giggled. He loved when she was happy. Sasuke would never be caught dead doing what he did tonight. Finding imaginary monsters and playing with a stuffed animal, but if it could make her feel better he'd do it in a heartbeat. He was just glad Naruto wasn't awake, he'd never live it down. This girl drove him up the wall!

Sasuke handed her, her stuffed rabbit, she gave "Bow Bow" a cuddle. He felt like he was babysitting. He laid her down on his bed and he got in next to her. Sasuke pulled the covers up over them both. Sakura shuffle as the bed was small. What she did next caught him off guard. She nestled her head on his chest with her arms wrapped around his waist. It felt so right. Like his chest was built for her to lay on. He then wrapped an arm around her upper waist. He could smell her cherry scented hair, it was so soft. It was weird how he never liked contact, but with her he craved it. "Thank you Sasuke," she whispered. As she spoke he could feel her warm breath on his bare chest. It felt so relaxing feeling her chest rise up and down. He used his hand to trail shapes on her back, it was something his mother would do to him, when he was a small child. Sasuke wondered why she was having bad nightmares? "Shhh, Sakura you need rest," he gently told her. "Will you be hear when I wake up?" she whimpered. "I'm not going anywhere," Sasuke said kissing her forehead. Sasuke watched her fall asleep and he stroked her head. Sasuke wondered why she was suddenly afraid of monsters when they weren't real. Sasuke fell asleep with her in his arms. But what Sasuke didn't realise was monsters were very real!


End file.
